


You Are My Angel

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: hyungwoo rise [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Can be read on its own, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic relationship, somewhat of a sequel, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: Sleepy, relaxed mornings in the dorms are the best.





	

Hyunwoo wakes up with Hyungwon tangled in his arms, all long limbs, and fluffy hair. He can hear Minhyuk snoring in the other bed, smiling as he looks down at the man in his arms, both his best friend and his love. He loves protecting Hyungwon, making the younger feel safe and secure. He loves soothing Hyungwon on bad days and bringing his mood up even more on the good. He loves the feeling of being a big brother and protector to Hyungwon, he just loves _him_.

When Hyungwon stirs in his arms, burying his face further into Hyunwoo's chest and gripping onto his shirt, the older can't help but chuckle lightly, petting the visual's hair. He felt protectiveness swell in his chest, the raw desire to hold, love, and cherish all he felt in that moment. He looked at Hyungwon with nothing but pure _love_ in his eyes and circled one hand around his slim waist, using the other one to continue running his hand through the visual's soft locks. The man was so pretty like this, Hyunwoo thought. Free in the realm of sleep, his hair unkempt and his lips parted slightly. 

Their relationship isn't exactly _conventional_ per se, but it worked. They weren't boyfriends, god no. Hyunwoo couldn't see him being romantically involved with the visual and Hyungwon had said himself that he wasn't comfortable dating Hyunwoo, they both knew they just weren't ready for that, and that was okay. Their kisses and touches were filled with love, a love so deep that some days Hyunwoo had to remind himself not to let his heart burst.

"Yah, old man, you know staring is rude, right?" A sleepy Hyungwon said, jarring Hyunwoo out of his thoughts suddenly as the man in his arms shifted so he was looking up at him. Hyunwoo just snorted in response, gently rubbing circles on the other's waist as Minhyuk's faint snoring and their breathing were the only sounds that filled the room. "We should get up and go eat," Hyungwon said, snuggling closer (if possible) to the elder. 

"You never want to get up," Hyunwoo replied, cocking an eyebrow at the sleepy man. Normally he begged for the leader to go get him his food and bring it to him in bed (which Hyunwoo sometimes did, much to Kihyun's discontent).

"I do now, I can smell Kihyunnie's cooking and I'm hungry," The man whined, dragging out the 'y' and exaggerating it with a tug on Hyunwoo's white tank top. Hyunwoo smiled and gently unclamped the younger's hands from his shirt and stood up, groaning as he stretched and felt all his muscles tense then relax. He turned and saw Hyungwon doing the same, albeit slower. He watched as he slowly untangled his long, lanky limbs from the sheets and rose from the slim bed. 

"Breakfast will get cold soon." Hyunwoo reminded Hyungwon as the other looked back at the bed longingly, seemingly debating between going back to bed and going to eat. Ultimately, the promise of Kihyun's cooking must have won out, because the boy slowly walked over to Hyunwoo, briefly lacing their fingers together before wrapping his arms around his shoulder's from behind and boosting himself onto Hyunwoo's back. To anyone looking in, they would have looked comical; Hyunwoo's hair sticking up in all directions and his clothing disheveled while he carried Hyungwon, an expanse of long limbs that stuck out from his hold like branches, his long torso allowing him to place his head on top of Hyunwoo's. He kissed the top of the leader's head, burying his face in his hair, memorizing the scent of shampoo and hair gel that clung to him. 

_Thank you._

A gentle rub on his calf.

_You're welcome._

Another kiss, this time a strained one to Hyunwoo's temple.

_I love you._

A gentle nuzzle of Hyunwoo's head.

_I love you too._

A squeeze of his shoulders.

_Forever._

A gentle squeeze to his knee.

_Forever._


End file.
